List of human
This is a list of topics in human-computer interaction. General * accessibility and Computer accessibility * adaptive autonomy * affordance * banner blindness * Computer searching * Computer simulation * Computer training * Computer user satisfaction * contextual design and contextual inquiry * Decision support systems * Expert systems * gender HCI * Groupware * gulf of evaluation * gulf of execution * habituation * human action cycle * human interface device * human-machine interface * interaction * interaction technique * look and feel * mode * principle of least astonishment * progressive disclosure * Sonic interaction design * Thanatosensitivity * transparency (computing) * usability and usability testing * user, luser * user-friendliness * user interface and user interface design * user interface engineering and usability engineering History * Ivan Sutherland's Sketchpad * History of automated adaptive instruction in computer applications * history of the GUI Related fields * psychology ** human memory ** human perception *** sensory system * sociology and social psychology * cognitive science * human factors / ergonomics ** repetitive strain injury * computer science ** computer graphics ** artificial intelligence ** computer vision * visualization ** information visualization ** scientific visualization ** knowledge visualization * design ** industrial design ** graphic design and aesthetics ** information design ** interaction design ** sonic interaction design * Interactive Art and HCI * library and information science, information science * information security ** HCISec * speech-language pathology * personal information management * phenomenology Hardware Hardware input/output devices and peripherals: * List of input devices ** unit record equipment ** barcode scanner ** keyboard *** computer keyboard *** keyboard shortcut *** ways to make typing more efficient: command history, autocomplete, autoreplace and Intellisense ** microphone ** pointing device *** computer mouse **** mouse chording * List of output devices ** visual devices *** graphical output device *** display device *** computer display *** video projector *** computer printer *** plotter ** auditory devices *** speakers *** earphones ** tactile devices *** refreshable Braille display *** braille embosser *** Haptic devices Interface design methods * activity-centered design * Affordance Analysis * bodystorming * Contextual design * focus group * iterative design * participatory design * pictive user interface workshop method * rapid prototyping * Scenario Based Design (SBD) * task analysis/task modeling * user-centered design * usage-centered design * User scenario * value-sensitive design * Wizard of Oz experiment Usability * Usability testing * Heuristic evaluation * Cognitive walkthrough * Usability lab Models and laws * Hick's law * Fitts' law * Steering law * GOMS - Goals, Operators, Methods, and Selection rules * Keystroke-Level Model (KLM) Interaction styles * Command line interface * Graphical user interface (GUI) ** Copy and paste, Cut and paste ** Single Document Interface, Multiple Document Interface, Tabbed Document Interface ** Elements of graphical user interfaces *** Pointer *** Widget (computing) *** icons * WIMP (computing) * Point-and-click * Drag-and-drop * Window managers * WYSIWYG (what you see is what you get) * Zooming user interface (ZUI) * Brushing and linking * Crossing-based interfaces Interaction paradigms * Time Sharing (1957) * hypertext (Ted Nelson 1963), hypermedia and hyperlinks * Direct manipulation (ex. lightpen 1963, mice 1968) * Desktop metaphor (197x XEROX PARC) * Windows-Paradigm * Personal Computer (1981) * CSCW: Computer Supported Collaborative (or Cooperative) Work, collaborative software * WWW (Tim Berners Lee 1989) * Ubiquitous computing ("ubicomp") coined 1988 * "sensor-based / context-aware interaction"-paradigm Miscellaneous * Handheld devices * Human Computer Information Retrieval * Information retrieval * Internet and the World Wide Web * Multimedia * Software agents * universal usability * user experience design * visual programming languages. * Knowbility People * John M. Carroll (information scientist) * Bill Buxton * Douglas Engelbart * Paul Fitts * Alan Kay * Tim Berners Lee * Steve Mann * Ted Nelson * Jakob Nielsen (usability consultant) * Donald Norman * Jef Raskin * George G. Robertson * Herbert Simon * Ivan Sutherland * Terry Winograd Industrial labs and companies Industrial labs and companies known for innovation and research in HCI: * Alias Wavefront * Apple Computer * AT&T Labs * Bell Labs * HP Labs * Microsoft Research * SRI International (formerly Stanford Research Institute) * Xerox PARC Notable systems and prototypes * Office of the future (1940s) * Sketchpad (1963) * The Mother of All Demos (1968) * Dynabook (circa 1970) * Xerox Alto (1973) * Xerox Star (1981) * Apple Macintosh (1984) * Knowledge Navigator (1987) * Project Looking Glass (circa 2003 or 2004) * The Humane Environment (alpha release, 2004) Category:Human–computer interaction Category:Usability Human-computer interaction topics Human-computer interaction topics